Nova Initia : Broken Soldier to Heroic Huntsman
by PaladinProdigy
Summary: After a mission against project freelancer goes astray Wash is now on their radar and injured . But a old associate from Washs past offer him a deal of sanctuary as long as he trains to be a huntsman . Will Washington adapt to his new life or will his past destroy him .
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue 

**A/N** **: Not gonna lie this is gonna be my first attempt at a story on here but don't let that discourage you . So there's probably gonna be a lot of goofs along the way in this Red vs Blue RWBY crossover story . I'm probably not the first person who has come up with the concept of a emotionally dull Wash going to Beacon with the bright and colorful cast of RWBY. This story will be told from the first and third perso** **n. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter in this grand story I have planned**

* * *

The shattered moon of remnant shown brightly over Freelancer facility 148. As two freelancer soldiers stood guard at an entrance of the facility . Both men armed with a battle rifle and magnum scanning the horizon . Hoping that something had made it past the auto sentries whether it being human,Faunus, or grimm anything that would make this night shift interesting .

One of the soldiers relaxed his shoulders , looked at the ground , and let out a long sigh . His partner quickly glanced at him and returned his attention to the horizon. The soldier then repeated the same process but made his sigh more exaggerated . His partner turned to him. " God damn it what is it now Brett ?"

" This is bullshit Simon complete and utter bullshit .Why the fuck are we out here when we could be inside sleeping or on the MOI. And so you know who's inside given not on the MOI but is still in fucking side Simon?" , Brett angrly asked.

Simon sighed and said ,"I'm gonna regret asking but who?" ."It's god damn Dan .Fucking Dans in there snug as a bug sleeping his fucking ass off while we're out here ! ", Brett yelled.

Simon stared at Brett for a a few seconds before calmly replying ,"Okay one Dans not sleeping he's in a coma because that psychotic purple she devil agent beat him half to death. And two no ones onboard the MOI seeing how it crashed during the break in."

"Shit that's right poor Dan and poor Hank . I heard he was in a tank and tried stopping Tex during the break in.",Brett said sadly.

"Well you know what they say don't fuck with Tex.",replied Simon .The two men were silent for awhile reminiscing about their two dead friends . Simon turned to Brett and said ,"Hey"

"Yeah ",Brett replied .

"Ever wonder wh-"the sound of rustling of leaves and thud stopped Simon from finishing his sentence. "wha wha what did you think that was ?", stammered Simon .

"Probably a Beowolf that managed to slip past the sentry ", Brett said coolly as he checked his BR making sure it a full clip ."Finally some fucking action I call dips!" And with that Brett took off into the darkness toward the sound .

"Brett com-" , Simon stopped himself mid sentence realizing that Brett already took off . Simon stood there dead silent and listen to the faint rustling of leaves caused by Brett's boots .

"Hey your not a beo-HERK BLE-AG!" . Simon jumped and startled as he recognized it as Brett's voice . His rifle raised quickly swaying horizontally as he scanned the darkness .

"Haha Brett very funny you can come out now ",said Simon. Only to receive to response of silence . A few more seconds past and Simon started to get scared .

"Come on Brett this isn't fucking funny anymore ", called out Simon his voice wavering . His arms beginning to shake making it harder to hold his rifle . No response came only silence . A cool sweat rolled down his face . " Bru,Bra,Brett you there ",stammered Simon his voice shaking .

"Bru,Bra,Brett you -" . Simon stopped mid sentence as he felt something being pressed against his head . His heart began hammering in his chest as his mind began to race thinking of the million possibilities of what's happening .

"Id stop calling out now ", came a calm deadly voice .

Simon shakily turned his head . Only to see a man in a steel colored mark 6 armor with yellow accents holding a suppressed magnum to his head . Simons could see his terrified reflection on the mans golden visor .

" Now as long as you stay calm not-". Simon let out a terrified girl shriek before the man could finish .*gunshot* cutting off Simon mid scream .

* * *

Washington's POV:

Damn it why did he have to do that . I walked over to the dead soldier a single bullet hole in his forehand and yanks of his ID card . That had to be the most unmanliest scream ever of all time ... I really hope no one heard that .

" Intruder alert Intruder alert threat level alpha all personal to your stations " , the alarms blared .

" Son of a bitch !", I scream out loud as I swipe the guards ID opening the door to the facility . We'll so much for stealth ,holstering my magnum and removing my BR from my back . I quickly scan left and then right before proceeding down the corridor planting a few charges .

I made my way down two more corridor planting explosive charges as I went . So far so good . I should consider myself lucking seeing how I haven't run into any resi-

"There he is open fire !",screamed a soldier .

I quickly threw myself against the wall to avoid the incoming barrage of gunfire . Damn it just my fucking luck . I counted 11 of them . I quickly peered around the corner taking down 3 of them before being forced back into cover.

"Damn it someone radio the agents tell her to get over here ASAP!", one soldiers yells .

Did he just say agents as in plural more in importantly she , please don't be who I think it is . My mind begins to race trying to figure out who the agents could be , my heart begins to beat faster . Damn it this isn't the time to be panicking I scold myself . Peering around the corner taking out more soldiers before being thrown back into cover . This is taking to long I need to end this now . I pull out two frag grenades .

" Incoming grenade !", screams a soldier. Before firing at it followed in suit by the remainder of the squadron . Easy destroying the grenade in a hail of bullets before returning to their original target .

" Ha nice try you intruder fuck ! ", taunted one of the soldiers over the sound of gunfire , " Did you actually thi-" He stopped mid sentence to look down at his feet and noticed the grenade . " Oh son of a bi-"*Boom* the grenade went off taking the remainder of the squad with it .

I slowly exited cover and planted a explosive charge on a near by wall before making my way over the charred remains of the soldiers .

"Damn it find me a faster route to the hanger", I say mentally .

" Done and done " , replied a voice a waypoint appearing on my HUD , "Take the corridor to your left and through the door. Sorry but I'm not entirely sure what lies beyond that door though all I know is that it leads to a room followed by a series of rooms that lead to the hanger . I can almost guarantee that they won't be as infested with soldiers or even worst agents compared to the rout we're currently on ."

"Understood", I reply before moving forward only to feel something tug at my foot . I look down to see a badly burned and heavly bleeding soldier flimsily holding onto my foot .

"Help me ", he crocked . I shook my foot freeing it from his grasp before aiming my BR at his head and firing . I continue forward down the corridor stopping to plant another charge before taking the corridor to my left . Continuing down the corridor the door at the end getting ever so closer .

I ejected the mag from my BR and inserted a new mag . I proceeded into the room scanning as I went in making sure no one was in here . As I heard the door close behind me I turned around and smashed the door control with the butt of my rifle . I looked around the room spotting a viewing glass and something felt familiar . I slowly approached viewing glass and peered threw . To see a zero gravity operating room . I leaned forward and pressed my hand against the glass to steady myself as I was getting hit by waves of nausea .

"Sir agent Washington is prepped for the Epsilon AI.",came a calm voice .

Wash

"Very we'll proceed.", replied the Director.

"Wash snap out of it .", yelled the voice .

Flinching from the sudden outburst in my head I snap back to reality removing my hand from the glass .

"How many times have I told you not to yell in my head Epsilon ", I state dryly.

"Excuse me motherfucker for raising my voice to bring you back down to earth ." , replied Epsilon.

I shook my head before planting three charges in the room and headed to the next room .

"Don't worry Wash you'll feel all better once this room and this place goes up in smoke .", Epsilon said sarcastically .

"Don't patronize me ", I reply as the door closes behind me . Turning around and smashes the controls .

"He-Hello,came a voice from behind me. I quickly spun around BR raised scanning and trying to find the source of the sound .

I cautiously lowered my BR as I gazed across the room spotting what appeared to be cells . Each cell appeared to have a number written on each door . I cautiously raised my BR and slowly advanced towards the first cell .

"He-Hello",came the voice this time more distinctly feminine .

I froze in my tracks and held my breath with my BR steady . I'm now most certain that the voice is coming from the first cell . I slowly began to advance once more towards the first cell . I made my way to the cell and peered in . There was a girl with long black hair , with one cat ear and the other burned ,in all white scrubs facing the wall . Her good ear twitched and she turned around .

"Is someone there ? ", she asked .

I jumped back with shock appalled at her appearance . It wasn't the fact that she was a Faunus it was more due to her eyes or the none existent ones. Multiple scars around her eyes hinted to a gruesome process . Her arms riddled with signs of injections , and on her neck . There were metal rods through her Achilles tenants . She had to be no older then me . On the right side of her chest it read Sub.436 .

"Please if anyone's there ", she began her voice quivering ."Kill me please make the pain go away kill me please . No more experiments kill me . Make the suffering end . The pain to stop ", she sobbed .

I stepped back from her cell and let out a sigh before planting two charge knowing that I'll help her by ending her suffering . I continued onto the second cell moister on the glass . I peered in to see a man with lizard like qualities curled into a ball shaking with cold . His read Sub.387. He looked up and saw me .

"Ha -he/ha help me ple plea please " , he shaking asked .

I stepped away from his cell and planted 2 charges and continued onwards . As I walked past cell 3 *wham*. I turned with my BR raised pointed at the source of the comotion. A rabid dog like Faunus with razor sharp teeth biting and clawing at the glass trying to get to me . I planted two charges and continued forward .

Cell 4 contained a Faunus with one wing and a mesh of an attempted prosthetic wing . Her arms riddled with injection marks similar to the first girl . Hers read Sub.411 . "Kill me please " she begged . I planted charges and moved onto cell 5 . Which contained a blonde monkey boy with another mesh of an attempted mechanical prosthetic on his tail which was coated in dry blood . I planted charges and exited to the next room .

I smashed the controls to the previous room before turning around to scan the current room . Littered with different tables and consoles with different devices on them . I cautiously approached the nearest table that had two devices on it .

"Epsilon where are we ?", I asked him.

" Give me a second and ... alright we appear to be on of the facilities many storage rooms for their experimental armor enhancements ",replied Epsilon.

I carefully picked up on of the devices and examined it .

"That would be a prototype healing unit . According to these notes it's all the benefits of the one your currently caring and mixed in with some components of Dust making it stronger ", said Epsilon .

" The second one is a prototype active camp unit . It's essentially all the benefits of the current model with the addition of silencing footsteps ,gunfire, etc overall faster activation time and lasting longer to . However according to these notes it's highly unstable usually resulting in electrocution of the user or short circuiting and exploding . Yeash it makes what happened to Utah look like a fucking joke ", said Epsilon .

" So can you use these enhancements . The prototype camo unit sounds useful it's the other stuff I'm worried about ?", I ask him .

"Can I run these enhancements of course the fuck I can . I'll be monitoring the active camo unit when you run it monitoring it for when it's about to go kaboom and I'll give you a heads up so you can dump it .",replied Epsilon .

" You already fucked me over once you better not fuck me over again ", I stated calmly.

"How much further are we away from the hanger.", I asked him as I inserted the two enhancements into my armor .

" Through the hall down the hall and trough the door and we'll be at the hanger . I already ran a scan and I can confirm that there is a pelican also a fuck tone of dudes.", replied Epsilon.

I set down a couple charges before I took exited the room . I began to take down the hall Until I reached the door . I crouched by the door and activated my active camo . Here we go as my hands completely disappeared and I got a notification on my HUD letting me now I was fully invisible . I creeped along to the door as it slide open to reveal a soldier with his back towards me.

I quickly kicked the soldier in the back of his legs covered his mouth and snapped his neck . As his body landed with a soft thud I upholstered my magnum and fired 3 shots eliminating three the soldiers that were across rom my position . Footstep to my right I spun around quickly impaling a soldier in the throat as he was about to take a step up the stairs falling backwards dramatically .i proceeded to peer over the railing from my current platform spotting a soldier below . I vaulted over the railing. And landed onto the soldier crushing him with my weight and proceeded to stab him in the back of the neck for good measure .

"Wha-", came a soldiers from behind me . I removed my knife from the soldiers head quickly spinning around to face the source of the sound and threw it inbetween the soldiers eyes before he could finish his sentence .

I spun around once more magnum in hand firing four shots eliminating the remaining soldiers on the platform . In ejected my current mag and inserted a fresh clip as I made my way over the dead body's . I vaulted over the railing once more landing on some crates by the pelican with a soft thud . Two soldiers looked up at the crate I had landed on . Both men quickly dealt with as I hoped off the crate and proceeded along the side of the pelican . Executing the two soldiers who were guarding the open bay of the pelican. I stood there and scanned the hanger spotting another squadron facing away from me guarding a different enter entrance and something more interesting .

We'll hello there . I recognize it as the power core for the pelican . I silent jog to the power core and observe it .

."What do you plan on doing.",asked Epsilon.

"You'll see.",I reply mentally before placing explosive charges on the core .

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?", asked Epsilon.

"Nope", I mentally deadpanned . Checking over the explosive charges on the core once more . Before heading toward the squadron of soldiers their indistinguishable chat getting more understandable as I got closer .i. Pull out and prime a plasma grenade for these unlucky soldiers.

"That's right agent SD we're in the hanger and we could sure use some back up . What's that you and the other guy are already on the way. Okay see you soon over and out.", the staff sergeant turned to his men and said," good news men the agents are-." He im medley stopped mid sentence when he realize all his men were staring at him ."What is it ", he angrily barked.

One of the soldiers responded," we'll sir you kinda gotta a,a."

"Out with it soldier I don't got all damn day.", interrupted the sergeant .

"You have something on your head", responded the same soldier.

The sergeant look shocked and said," What like a spider get it-" *boom*

We'll that was interesting .i turn around and begin to head toward the pelican . I stop I feel a sensation going up and down my body and I look down at my armor to see blue electricity coursing up and down my armor causing it to fade from visible to semi visible.

"Wash get rid of the camouflage unit now.", said Epsilon urgently.

"Already done." , I reply as I yank the unit from my armor . And chuck it behind some crates followed shorty by a small explosion and smoke. That was a bit fucking close . I turned and began to jog toward the open rear bay of the pelican my mind thinking about what I saw .

When I was within 7 feet of the pelican Epsilon began to say," Hey that this wasn't that bad I mean you got new equipment and fucked shit up . Hey and best of all we didn't even bump into any of the agen-"* Kaboom*

I was sent flying backwards into a near by crate denting it and landing on all fours. I let out a small groan and looked up to see the pelican on fire filling the hanger up with smoke . Welp there goes that exit strategy.

"Epsilon find me another way out of here !", I mentally shout.

"I'm working on it but Id be more concern about the person who blew up the pelican if I were you", replied Epsilon.

Shit that's right! I look around unable to make anything out . I turned to my left spotting my BR I picked it up and rolling into cover behind a crate . I had to bit my tongue to prevent myself from crying out in pain as I forced myself to stand up . I probably received mass bruised or broken bones from that impact. I proceed to check both my BR and magnum making sure I have fresh mags in both . Please don't be Carolina please don't be Carolina I silently beg. I ready my BR and pear around the crate only to be greeted with the sight of a female figure in orcas color mark 6 armor with green accents wielding a missile pod.

" Here runt runt runt here runt ,runt,runt come out and play . All I'm gonna do is blow you up in tinny tinny piece ", South said sarcastically.

"Hello to you to South charming as always I see ", I state calmly.

"We'll I'll be damned it can't be . Agent runt Washington is it really you ? Everyone though you died in that fiasco caused by that bitch Tex , York, my brother,the tree hugger,and whoever the fuck the other three were.", spat South.

I peered around my cover and saw her swaying her weapon slowly scanning trying to pin point my location.

" Sounds like someone missed me. Did you miss me South?", I ask sarcastically.

"Fuck no! Once the dust cleared I told everybody that you probably choked on your own pussy and died . But hey I'm sure that the Director will be happy when I bring you to him seeing how much effort he put into the search for you . He's gonna be happy with whatever I bring back of you as soon as were done here . Hey maybe he'll even give me an award.", sneared South .

"Maybe he will maybe he won't but it's sure as hell aint gonna be an AI. After all you never were good enough for one.", I coolly stated.

South let out a growl and fires her missile pod . I quickly roll behind another crate as my previous crate gets blown up . I peer around cover firing two burst . Grazing her leg and knocking her magnum her magnum clean off , the other grazing her arm causing her to lose her grip . She lets out a loud growl , regains her grip , and unleashes a barrage from her weapon.

Once again I dive behind another crate as the barrage hits my last location . Damn it this isn't going we'll . I hear the sound of Souths missile pod charging up for another barrage . Damn it . I un holster my magnum in one hand and my BR in the other . At this rate I'll run out of cover and get killed . I hear the middle pod discharge I. I quickly swing out of cover and unleash a barrage of BR and magnum rounds on the incoming projectiles and effectively destroying all of the. I proceed to take the opportunity to attack the befuddled South who was trying to comprehend the feat that was committed . I quickly disarm her by hitting her weapon and hitting her in her arms and legs , and a round house kick that sent her flying into a near by crate .

As South lay there defeated next to the crate I quickly holster my magnum and release my mag from my BR and inserting a new one. I holster my BR onto my back and reloads my magnum .

"Please tell em you found us another way out of here ", I ask Epsilon .

"Fuck yeah I did ", replied Epsilon, "So what are we going to do about Sou-

Hey!

I turn my attention to South who manage to get into a kneeling position . I keep my magnum trained on her .

" Never expected to lose to a worthless runt like you , oh how I can't wait to tell the Director of how much you've grown." , South said mockingly inbetween pants ," I can't wait to spill your little secret of you being alive . I already now an alternative which I know you won't take . I know you your still a weak pathetic runt . Never understood how you got with the blonde . Your still that weak pathetic pussy kid who's to scared to put a Faunus in their fucking place let along the hardcore adult shit. So broke the big boy act I already know there's no way in hell you're gonna sho-*gunshot*

"Shot you South I guess you didn't know me as we'll as you thought did.", i state coldly as her body crumbles to the floor.

" Epsilon set a way point to the new ex vill. ", I tell him.

" Already done go- "SOUTH NOOOOO ! A scream from across the hanger interrupted Epsilon.

I turn toward the source of the scream only to see a familiar man in all silver hayabusa aiming a sniper rifle at me and with what appeared to be an older model rocket launcher on his back .

Shit Vermont ! Guess he's the other agent . I break out into a run hurdling over cover as sniper rounds wizz past my head and Vermont screams bloody murder .

" Damn it why the fuck do people keep interrupting me !? , Epsilon angrily ask as more sniper round a go wizzing by .

I continue to run and leap over cover trying to get to the door that leads out of the hanger . Shit ! I look down to see red seaping from my left arm. Damn it . I begin to fire blindly with my magnum as I run .

"IM GONNA KILL YOU WASHINGTON !," roared Vermont .followed by the sounds of a sniper .

as I was about to step through the door I fall to the ground from a sudden piercing pain coming from my chest . I look down to see red seaping from under my left breast piece .

"NEXT ONES GONNA GO THROUGH YOUR FUCKING SKULL!",roared Vermont.

Damn it ! I manage to slide on the ground throughout the door . Quickly turning on my back and shot the door controls sealing them shut .

"GONNA KILL YOU !", Vermont roared . Followed by the sound of sniper rounds hitting the metal door.

I let out a groan and drag myself to a wall in the corridor . I prop myself into a sitting position.

"Epsilon how much further?", I croak .

"Just down this corridor and through the door at the end should be a pelican",replied Epsilon.

I let out a groan as I force myself to stand using the wall for support . I noticble force myself to fast limp . This hurts like hell . As I'm halfway there

"Hang in there Wash your almost there , the healing units doing it's thing just give it time.",said Epsilon.

i make my way down the hall . Hitting the door control with the butt of my magnum. The door opens with a hiss to reveal a pelican with its rear bay wide open and two soldiers standing . Fuck my luck. They turn to me.

Stop ri-*gunshot**gunshot*

"Why didn't you tell me that there were two guards", I angrily ask Epsilon . As I make my way into the pelican bay. Taking note of the crates strapped to the floor of the pelican. I proceed into the cockpit and strap myself into the pilots seat.

" Oh come on I knew you could handle it.", replied Epsilon.

I begin to turn on the necessary systems for flight like how Carolina and Fourseven taught me.i grip the controls and pull up causing the pelican to gain altitude.a large spider web crack formed on the cockpit glass followed by the sounds of bullets hitting the pelican.

" Mother fucker does this guy know when to give the fuck up.", Epsilon asked.

I look toward the hanger to make out a gray silhouette and a flash from his scope glare . A second spider web forms on the cockpits glass as more rounds graze the pelican.

"This guys starting to really piss me off,," Epsilon states angrily.

I quickly hit switches on the pelicans control setting it from VTOL to flight. As we're beginning to put some distance between us and the facility I check the controls once more .

*beep*beep*beep*

Missile inbound read the controls with a small shape heading toward the pelican on the radar . Okay that shouldn't be a problem. I press the flare release and nothing happens . What the . I hit the flare release once more and nothing. Oh you got to be fucking kidding me .*Boom* I'm jolt forward from the hit . WARNING WARNING damage to pelican has been detected read the controls as it started to beep and flash red lights . I turn to look into the rear bay to see that the door as been force open some of the crate becoming lose and black smoke coming from one of the engines .

" Where the fuck do you think your going.", hissed Vermont over the radio , I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to South.

*Beep*beep*Beep*

Warning warning missile inbound . Son of a bitch. I'm jolted forward again . I notice now two engines are now on fire. Red lights and sirens blaring throughout the pelican. I grip the controls struggling to stabilize the pelican to no aval spinning out of control . WARNING WARNING crash immanent.

"I'll see you in hell",hissed Vermont over the radio once more.

I press the radio control, " Hey Vermont find me a nice place down there will ya." I pull out the explosive charge detonator flipping the switch priming it . "Seeing how you'll beat me there and say h to South for me.", I said and squeezed the trigger .

You cock sucking fu-*KABOOM*

I turn around from the pilot seat and pear into the bay and I may out a huge mushroom cloud coming from the facility . I smirk a bit under my helmet and turn my attention back forward at the now rapidly approaching ground . I let out a loud sigh . The ground getting closer and closer by the second. Oh man this is gonna hur-

...

" Alright rookie today your gonna learn how to fly a pelican. ", said Carolina.

I let out a groan . " Is it really necessary I mean shouldn't Connie be learning this to. I mean shouldn't York also be learning this to?", I ask.

"Aw come on Wash you know me.", interjected York," I'm devilishly handsome on top of being the best damn locksmith ever. Being this damn handsome the best second skill I ever need ". He said with a smirk looking at Carolina.

Carolina narrowed her eyes giving a death glare and punched York in the shoulder. Before turning back towards me .

Carolina said '" Wash it's important to have a second skill as a agent. The team needs another member who knows how to fly. After all me and Fourseven won't always be there on missions". She continued,"There might come a time where your on a mission and both of us aren't there . You never know when this could come in handy some day "...

...

I awake to the smell of smoke and blood. I let out a cough . Uh worst landing ever of all time. my HUD is flashing with warning my armor read out is red. The controls of the pelican were flashing the window completely shattered sparks shooing everywhere. My eyes feel extremely heavy as I begin to fade back into unconsciousness. I manage to look down and see a piece of metal protruding from my chest.

"Damn it Wash listen to me you have to stay conscious.", screamed Epsilon.

As I feel my eyes slowly closing I can make out red eyes in the forest with what appears to be bone like armor. With that I lean my head forward and past I fade into unconsciousness.

...

I have my head bent low in defeat after failing yet again at the simulation . The pelican flight simulator reading 's on the ground rolling around laughing his ass off .

Foursevenniner stood there silently before finally saying ,"Welp the kid isn't flying my bird anytime soon that's for sure." Walking off chuckling to herself.

I let out a defeated sigh and feel a hand resting on my shoulder . I look up to see that it's Carolina.

" Are you gonna judge me on my failure?", I ask her halfheartedly.

She frowned and kicked her partner . Causing him to let out a yelp of pain before turning back to me. Resting her hand on my shoulder once more and said , " Dont worry Wash it was your first time trying . Now you need to think about what went wrong and how you can improve . And with time and practice you'll improve."

...

"Wash Wash wake up god damn it!", screamed Epsilon.

I groggily open my eyes to the same sight of my HUD flashing and the pelican controls blinking . The smell of smoke and blood lingered heavily in the air I can make the faint sounds of whimpering as some creature is getting torn apart.

" Wash Wash listen to me try to stay awake . I think there's something out there killing the grimm but I'm more worried about what happens when they find us.", said Epsilon.

I get into a coughing fit . A cold metallic taste in my mouth . I feel my head lean forward once more and my eyes getting heavier.

"Wash no.", said Epsilon.

I guess this is it . With my one good arm I weakly bring out a silver moon pendant.

"Are you even listening to me?"

I go through a coughing fit once more getting blood on my visor . I weakly turn my head to look at the pendant . My eyes getting heavier by the second .

"Wash you have to stay conscious"

My eyes are starting to close my gaze on the pendant . I guess I failed you ... I'll be seeing you sooner then either of us expected .

"Wash "

"Wash you have to sat awa-

...

I'm standing in front of the military's office , video camera in my left hand , and holding her hand with my right . She's in her standard marine uniform.

"Lenard come on stop it , put that thing down.", said Allison playfully pushing away the camera .

" You're gonna make me late , they're waiting for me.", she says freeing her hand and heads towards the door.

I don't want her to go , I really don't want her to go . I step forward and grab her freehand as she's about to open the door . She turns around her gaze filled with a annoyance and a hint of anger but quickly softens.

She smiles and says," Don't worry you'll see me again ."

I look away from her I don't quiet believe her. She puts her hands around my face turning my head back to her .

"You'll see me again I promise.", she says and kisses me before heading towards the door .

As she's halfway through the door she turns and glances over her shoulder .

She says ," Before you say it don't . Don't say goodbye , I hate goodbyes."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that concludes chapter one of this story hope you all enjoyed it. More to come on the way . I need help with this story if there's any beta readers interested in this story let me know via DM .**

 **Also feel free to leave your thoughts on the story so far**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetings

Chapter 2: The Meetings 

**A/N** **: Here we go chapter two of this story . Hope y'all enjoy it , and I guess I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Wakey wakey ace its time to get up", a soothing feminine voice whispered into my ear.

" Just a little longer", I groan. Squeezing my eyes tighter.

I feel a sharp throbbing pain in my right shoulder . I let out a groan of protest and I squeeze my eyes tighter. She lets out a huff and I feel the sharp pain in my shoulder again . I open my eyes and turn to face my assaliant . A dirty blonde haired girl with blue eyes wearing a cobalt blue T-shirt with the project freelancer sybal on the sleeves, worn grey jeans , and a moon pendant around her neck . She smiled at me as she lay there propping herself up with one arm.

" Come on washy Wash can't let you sleep at damn day ", she says playfully. Running her hand through my blonde hair.

I groan in response and burry me face back into the pillow . I hear her let out a huff and I feel the pain in my shoulder again. I look up from the pillow and I see she still smiling .

" Alright alright I'm up Cali ", I tell her while rubbing my eyes .

Cali hums in response and says ," it usually takes more punches to wake you up . I'm not even using my good arm to." Blowing over her knuckles for effect .

I roll my eyes at her ." Couldn't you wake me up in a way that didn't turn me into your punching bag? ", I ask her .

" I could but this methods the one that wakes you up the fastest", she replies with a smirk. While tying her messy blonde hair into a ponty tail.

" You know you could always try to wake me up with a kiss . You know a kiss from the one I love to wake me up from my deep slumber like in the stories", I slyly state .

She squints her eyes . "Nope", she says emphasing the ' p'. " Besides its no fun when your not awake", she adds . She proceeds to kiss me passionately .

"You see now that was fun", she says with a wink and rest her head against my chest.

" Hmmm I'm still not convinced", I say looking down at her . " Might need another to convince me", I say slyly.

Cali giggles burrying her face into my chest and hits me in my shoulder . I let you a groan . She shighs and looks up at me .

"Fine". Cali gives me a longer passionate kiss.

" Your unbelievable you know that right", She says while laughing and punches me lightly on my shoulder . Resting her head back down on my chest. I run my hand through her hair , rubbing her back. Taking in her scent. Leaning my head back against the pillow on the white bed . The lights in the right room caused her pendent to shimmer . This feels right , really right . In a long time I finally feel at peace , at easy , happy even all things I haven't felt in a long time .

"Wash",said Cali . Snapping me out of my train of thought . I look down at her to see she's looking up at me .

" Yeah"

Her eyes are starting to luff . I furrow my brow . " Cali what's wrong?",I ask her. She burrows her face into my chest . The distant smell of blood and smoke start to fill my nose. Along with the faint sound of gunfire .

" I need to ask you something ... Something I need you to do ", Cali whispers.

Cracks start forming on the wall . The smell starts to get stronger . The sounds of gunfire and screaming seeming sound like its getting closer .

" Cali what is it ?", I ask her with concern ringing in my voice .

" You might not like what I'm about to ask", she whispers.

The smell of blood and smoke starts to get closer . The sounds of the scream and gunfire starts getting louder. The room flickers to that a war torn room before returning to a bedroom.

" Cali you know you can ask me anything ", I tell her soothingly . Running my hand along her back trying to calm her only to feel something wet.

She leans up and kisses me passionately once more . I notice that she's paler her eyes puffy red . I told her tigher feeling the sensation of wetness along her back . Only for her to break out of my embrace .

I remove my hands and look down on them only to see that their covered in crimson red .I look up at Cali in shock.

" I need you to wake up", Cali says . As the room around us turns into a war torn room, the smell of blood and smoke all around , the sounds of screams and gunfire defining .

...

I shoot up with a jolt , cold sweat running down my body as I frantically look around the room . My heart hammering in my chest . Where is she ? She's hurt I need to help her . She has to be here .

"Cali ,Cali where ar-", I stop myself from finishing the sentence . As it hits me all of it . I remember it all she's not her . Not anymore . Not for a long time .

I remember now , the facility , the confrontation with agent South Dakota , Vermont , and the crash . Looking down I notice her pendant hanging around my neck ,my left arm and chest are bandaged from where Vermont shot me and I have a sheet covering me from the waist down . A needle in my arm conected to an IV drip .Along with my healing unit active next ro me .Someone had bandaged me . I look around the room . This isn't good I'm in an unknown rooom . Being held by God knows who .

I look to my left and see a large table . A neatly set of armor I didn't recognize at the far end , my grey and yellow armor next to it stacked in a similar fashion . Next to my armor lay my armor enhancements . Then came my battle rifle , custom M6D magnum , sleeve of throwing knives and closest to me my Kabar knife . Whoever has me clearly is stupid enough to leave my weapons and gear near me but the question is who . A feeling of dread hits over me as I realize the possibility of the director or his associates having me.

The AI did they know about the AI ?Did they take him?

"Epsilon are you there ?", I mentally ask , " Epsilon!?"

" Yeah yeah I'm here", came Epsilons voice . " What did you miss me "

I remain silent.

"Oh come on Wash no its good to see you ,how are you, or how've you been", Epsilon ask sarcastically.

" Enough how long have I been out", I ask him impatiently .

"Yeash someone's in a good mood as usal", Epsilon states dryly." You've been out for four days"

What! Four fucking days shit.. "What happened in those four days ", I frantically ask him .

" Oh relax sleeping beauty you've been knocked out the entirety of those four daya ", Epsilon said .

" Who found us? Was it project freelancer ? Rouge agent? Was it him did he find us ? You know how bad it be inf he got us ", I said panically .

" Relax Wash it wasn't the Director nor project freelancer . But it is someone you know ", said Epsilon. " In face why don't you see him yourself . he's coming in this room in 3"

Shit! I yanked the needle from my arm. Pulling back the sheets to reveal my legs .I use my right arm to turn my body to where my legs are dangling from the side of the bed . I immediately regret this sudden movement as i feel a sharp pain from my chest wound.

2

I begin to reach for my Kabar on the table. My fingers glossing over the handle turning the handle ever so slightly to where its hanging over the table. I real in pain as I pull the knife toward me .

1

The door opens as my knife spins of the table and sticks into the ground .The man standing the door way was a grey haired middle age man with brown eyes ,in a black suit green vest and green scarf . Holding a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other with a data pad tucked under. He smirked as he saw the knife sticking in the ground .

"A man who has gone through your ordeal wouldn't be so hasity to move ", he said. " After all you did almost lost your arm", he said and jestered to my arm .I remained silent scanning over him .

"Well its good to see that your finally awake. Its een awhile since the last we meet hasn't it agent Washington", he said calmy as he took a few steps forward from the door way .

" Ineed it has Ozpin. So how's running an academy of fairy slayers and princess rescuers going", I ask him.

"Well its going better then your current situation ", said Ozpin . Setting down his data pad and slide it acroos the floor . I stopped it with my foot and looked down at and saw two pages were open .

One read : " Project freelancer called into question once more after facilities destruction not long after the crash of projects ship."

The other was more disturbing as it was from the Director himself . It read

" A message to Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Huntsman academy from the Director of project freelancer . I am informing you a possible terrorist threat agint Beacon and Vale .Due to the circumstances I have attached a list of individuals of interest down before . I ask of you and all associates of project freelancer to contact project freelancer immediately if you have reasonable thought of these individuals being in the area . Sincerely Director of project freelancer Lenard Church."

The list of the alleged terrorist contained the following names :Texas, New York, Arizona , North Dakota, Arizona, Florida. Followed by a list of possible and unknowns I'm listed as a possible.

I glanced up at him and reached to the table . Grabbing my magnum and aimed it at Ozpin.

"What's your plan Ozpin? Do you plan on handing me over to him ?", I asked him .

Ozpin raised his hand and said " I have no plans on doing anything of foul nature of turning you into that foul project.

"I could not live with myself if handed over an 18 year old over to that distasteful project "

I followed him with my magnum as he approached the table and picked up my helmet. " You are no older then most first years at Beacon . I narrow my eyes at him . he remained unfazed ."I'm not the onyl one who's recived your former Directors message and won't hesitate to turn you in unike I "

"May I make you an offer ", asked Ozpin.

" That depends what's the offer", I calmly state.

"I'm offering you a spot academy Beacon Huntsman academy as a first year . Where you'll be protected from those who are looking for you by me , my assistant and the rest of Beacons staff", said Ozpin.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, " Why should I believ e you how do I know you're not going to hand me over ?".

"I have you best interest at heart . As I do not see you a potential threat against Vale or Beacon like how the Director claims you to be . I see a young man who has been broken mentally ,emotionally and physical beyond comprehension yet somehow survived all odds and has potential to be something great if he's pointed in the right direction", said Ozpin.

" If I'm to agree to this offer there is gonna be certain accommodations", I state calmly .

"And they would be ", Ozpin asked before sipping his mug.

"For me not to be on a team ,along with my own room , and for me to be able to leave Beacon whenever I want", I cooly state.

" Very well I'm sure I'll be able to meet theses terms ", Ozpin said before sipping his coffee.

" You'll be needing these", said Ozpin. Pulling out a small white device with a yellow diamond shape in the middle , and a sheet of paper with times listed and handed them to me.

"That is a scroll **all** students at Beacon receive one and the other is the time for your transport to Beacon", said Ozpin ." You'll also receive your school uniform when you arrive"

Ozpin set down my helmet and jestered to the stacked armor next to it . " May I suggest using this armor that was salvaged from your crash as a backup set . Seeing how Everyone looking for you is aware of what color and armor appearance are . Or at the least change your color ",jestering to paint and spray can stacked under the table.

After a few moments of silence between the two of us Ozpin broke the silence . " I should get going now and start to make preparations for your arrive I do hope you take up on this offer ", he said as he exited the room.

" Oh and one more thing ", he said stopping in he door way . " I'll even put up an appearance of meeting you for the first time upon your arrival". And with that he closed the door behind him and was gone .

I shakenly got up from the bed and used the edge of the table to steady myself. Shakingly making my way over to the end of the table where the armors lay . picking up my helmet absurving the dents and scratches on the grey and yellow helmet . I glance over to the second stack of armor and recognized it as armor similar to Florida's but without thebandaliar.I turn my attention to the set of paint and notice the cobalt blue . Leaning down and picking up the can .

" _Oh come on ace I think you'd look good in blue ", Cali once told me ._

I wrap my fingers around the pendant. Maybe a change in color isn't such a bad idea after all .

* * *

 **Third person POV**

It was a calm quiet night in the city of Vale . All the shops closed for the night expect for a little shop know as Seafoam green locksmiths.

" Hurry up you one eyed fuck load up the money and whatever dust you have ", screamed the boss ,pistol whipping the owner across the face, sending him flying to the ground . Two other goons standing behind the boss snickering at the sight.

" Alright alright ", said the shop owner standing up from behind the counter . Opening the cash register .

" There's no need to get all dramatic", said the shop owner while wiping the blood from his lip .

The boss shoved his dust machine pistol against the side of the shop owner's head . " Things will get a lot more dramatic if you don't hurry the fuck up ", he growled.

" Yeah you better hurry the fuck up you one eyed fuck ", said one of the goons. Tapping his shotgun against his shoulder .

" or else it'll get a little messy ", chimmed in the other. Slashing a shelf in half with his sword.

All three men broke out into laughter thinking that this was such an easy robbery . Completely unaware of the blonde that snuke in threw the door .

" This is the easiest fucking robbery we ever pulled ", said the goon with the shotgun.

"Motherfucker, you just jinxed us!" Yelled the goon with the shotgun.

"What?"

"Hey", came a female voice from behind the goon .

" Huh ?", the goon managed to say. Before being send into the wall to the left from a shotgun gauntlet blast.

"See?!" , screamed the goon with the sword. Turning to see a blonde with lilac eyes in a tan vest , a yellow low cut crop top and black shorts and weaponized gauntlets around her wrist . He swung at her with his sword.

She easyly ducked under the swing and upper cutted the goon into the ceiling causing a crack to from before landing to the floor in a heap.

"Mother fucker ", said the boss . Hitting the shop owner with the butt of his gun sending him to the floor once more . " Why the fuck are my guys so useless", he hissed turning around to face the blonde .She knocked the gun from his hand in one punched and sent him flying into the wall behind the counter with a second punch.

The blonde begain to dust her hands together and proceeded to the counter . She leaned over the counter using one arm to prop herself up . " Hey mister ar-",but was interrupted by the door suddenly slamming open followed by a streak of rose petals until a girl in a black corset and red cap stood next to the blond .

"Are you alright ", piped the smaller girl standing on her toes to look over the counter. "Sis that was so awesome ", she said to the blonde .Both girls unaware of the goon with the shotgun sneaking up behind them .

" Uh mister ar-",said the shorter one but was cut short from the sound of breaking glass behind them . Both girls turned to see the front window broken with the goon lying in the street groaning .Both girls turned back tot he counter to see the shop owner branding his own shotgun.

The shopkeeper pumped his shotgun releasing the shell from the chamber and rested the gun on the counter ." To answer both your questions yes I'm alright", he said. He had short brown hair and beard , blind in his left eye, in a tan T-shirt and blue jeans .

"But mister your eye", said the smaller one pointing to his left eye.

"What this?" he said pointing to his white eye. " This happened a long time ago"

"Oh", said the smaller one .

" Anyway what are my saviors names",asked the shop owner .

"I'm Ruby Rose ", said the shorter one .

" And I'm Yang Xaio Long", said the blonde.

"Well Yang , Ruby pleasure to meet you name's Sean Bellman . I should probably pay you as a thank you for saving my sorry ass ", Sean said .

" No no no there's no need for that", said Yang .

"Hhhhmmm well if your not gonna let me pay ya as a reward. Let me at least take you gals out for a meal some time I know his great diner a few of my friends work at . Or if you want I could always open a lock or two as long as it isn't a holographic or dust holographic", Sean said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There you have the end of chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it . York is alive how do you deem apples . Leave your thoughts in the review section . Let me know what y'all think of the title as its currently a work in progress its currently between being called Nova Initia , or Broken soldier to Heroic Huntsman , or just leave the title as is . Anyways also feel free to DM me if you want to be a beta reader for this story . Chapter 3 should be up faster then two was . So until next time .**

 **Special thanks to Mr. Wither for editing this and adding the thing about jinxing**


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything new to this story in a long time I've been dealing with stuff and stuff . Anyway down below is what wash will be mainly using throughout this story in case anyone has trouble in visioning it ,**

 **Washington attire : (Combat uniform) cobalt and yellow odst armor (florida armor without the bandolier) yellow accents on the helmet and shoulder pieces,gold visor , tac pad on left arm . (Combat uniform )cobalt and yellow accented mark 6 armor( grey and yellow in flashbacks ).(school uniform) black suit lined with gold,blue vest, white dress shirt and red tie. (Casual) custom black grey hooded leather jacket , duel yellow strips on each arm ,( jacket capable of taking several rounds of small arm fire and close range melee weapons), modified gun range glass (connects to the jacked and acts as HUD and reads vital signs ) white tshirt, blue jeans, combat boots.**

 **Weapons : battle rifle (halo 3 ), custom gunmetal grey M6D magnum ( la memoria è la chiave engraved on the gun), combat knife, sleeve of throwing knifes**

 **Armor enhancements: EMP unit , bio scan , healing unit , prototype healing unit ( dust infused ) , enhanced motion tracker .**

* * *

 **Some point in the future ...**

It's a dark and somber night in the medical wing of Beacon Academy . As a blonde in a orange tank top and black shorts stood silently in the room . Her lilac gaze fell upon the battered and beaten blonde that lay before her . His eyes closed shut his face pale . His seemingly lifeless body covered in bandages and connected to an array of machines. If it weren't for the quiet beeps emitting from one of the machines she would have thought him to be dead.

She lets out a quiet sigh . Why did this happen she ask herself . Why did things get this bad. .

She leans forward and hovers above his motionless face . Her lilac eyes studying his face his eyes were closed shut dark purple bags under his eyes , streaks of grey in his dirty blonde hair , bandages covering the small gashes on his face . Why did this happen she finds herself asking her the question again . She bites her lip to keep herself from crying as she felt she could have done something .

I wonder she thinks to herself . She closes her eyes and slowly moves her head down . Maybe just maybe she tells herself as she puckers her lips . Only to stop less then an inch away from his lips her warm breath hitting his motionless face .

No she scolds herself shaking her head , standing up and taking a step back . What the hell am I thinking this's would work . This isn't a damn fairy tail she would have read to Ruby . This isn't a story where one kiss would wake him up . One kiss that would wake him up and heal all his wounds making everything better in the process .

No this is real life . She slumps down onto the chair by his bed and puts her face into her hands . Finding it harder to hold back the tears . Damn it , damn it , damn it she mentally screams . She puts her head down onto the bed by his hand . Her face buried into the sheets as warm streaks of tears poured down her face . Damn it I can't even prevent myself from crying she scolds herself . She can't blame herself as she both blames him and herself for what happened ,

if only he had listened . If he wasn't such a tool . Maybe if he had been more open to them . Or at least her . Maybe if he hadn't pushed everyone away like he did . Like how he pushed her away to . After all she thought they shared a strong bond the part of her that blamed him argued .

But then again she overheard his conversation with Ozpin and got a hint as to why he was so distant . Maybe if she had been more patient . More trying to eas him into opening up . Maybe if she hadn't acted the way she acted when he pushed her away the part of her that blamed herself argued .

"Damn it ", she quietly crocks through the tear . She's never felt this helpless . After all all she can really do is hope that hell wake up .

 **Present Day**

 **Washs POV**

" In other news the controversial mercenary group known as the Reds and Blues breaks headlines again ".

I open my eyes and turn my head to the source of the voice . Only to see a woman with short white hair , amber eyes , in a lavender and black suit on the screen of the airships TV .

"Once again they're being called into question on whether they're helpful to society or more destructive to society . This is the same group that is controversial for their online PSAs ", she says . As the camera cuts to an image of two men in mark 6 armor one in red the other blue , the camera quickly cuts to clip from one of their PSAs , and then to that of a burning building .

The Reds and Blues huh ? I wonder how those idiots are doing since I left them . Remembering how they found me after the crash .

"May I have your attention please ! We are now landing at Beacon Academy . Please gather all your personal belongings and exit the airship in an orderly fashion ", the pilots voice came over the PA . Snapping me out of my thoughts .

Standing up I pick up the two duffle bags I have with me . One duffle containing my mark 6 armor and the other armor both painted cobalt and yellow as apposed to my grey and yellow , along with a few other civilian cloths as we'll . My second duffle contained my weapons and other armor enhancements . Pulling out my M6D I check to make sure that there's a loaded mag before tucking it into the back of my pants . I then pull out a sleeve of throwing knives and fasten it around my arm before concealing the knives with the sleeve of my black hooded yellow stripped leather jacket . I put on my custom shooter glasses and wait for it to boot up and display my vital and HUD before heading to the door .

As the airships doors open I shift the bags to where they're both on one side of me so I can have easier access to my knives and magnum . As the door opened and as the ramp lowers I see it Beacon Academy a much different design to the militaristic building I have come accustomed to . A fancy and pretty school for learning to kill monsters . The buildings of Beacon silhouetted by the yellow and orange sunset sky.

 _Its beautiful don't you think ._ I squeeze the moon medallion that's around my neck . Remembering how she asked me that once while we watched the sunset after a mission .

Regaining my composer I look around and notice very few students . Which works perfectly for me . Those lingering around and do see me will most likely see a man in a black hooded yellow striped leather jacket , in blue jeans and combat boots beginning his journey as a huntsman . I look down the ramp and I see Ozpin standing there cane in one hand and cup of coffee in the other . Next to him stood a green eyed blonde wearing a long sleeved white suit , a black and purple cape , with black legging and black boots , holding a data pad in her hand .

"Greetings I'm professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy and this is my fellow professor and assistant Glynda Goodwitch. It's a pleasure to meet you David ", he says in a greeting tone as I get to the bottom of the ramp .

" Call me Washington ", I state dryly .

Ozpin raises an eyebrow and ask in a questioning tone , " are you not comfortable with people calling you by your first name ?"

"Only my friends and people I trust call me by my first name ", I reply . " And they are ?", he ask .

"None ", I reply coldly.

Ozpin stares at me for what feels like a good 30 seconds before finally speaking ," Very we'll Washington , but given time at this school I do hope you learn to open up a bit ."

" Right this way please ", Glynda says .

I remain silent for most of the tour as they take me through the grand hall of beacon .

"Since you have enrolled into this school you'll need to pass initiation . However due to the fact you have enrolled 3 weeks past the the initiation for most first years . You'll have a different for of invitation ", Glynda says .

I continue to remain silent taking in my surroundings as we pass several classrooms and rooms labeled as training .

"Furthermore while you remain at beacon you will like any other student. You'll be going through the standerd classes , the mission when the time arises , and most importantly expected to follow the school rules . However if you do break a school rule you'll be facing sever punishment . Any questions", she ask . While giving me a stern look as we stop before my designated room .

"Yeah , how many people know about my past and why I'm here ?"

"Only Glynda and myself know about your past and the terms of why your hear ", Ozpin replies . " However id you do decide to disclose that information that's entirely up to you .

I remain silent glaring at him . Without words telling him I'll never will . Ozpin however seemed to be unfazed and simply took a sip from his mug . Glynda opens the door and hands me the key .

"This room like all the dorm rooms at beacon are designed to house a full team composed of 4 students . However due to your particular circumstance you'll be occupying this room alone ", Glynda says .

I simply reply with a kurt nod .

" furthermore your invitation test will be in four days . However you choose to use these four days to prepare is entirely up to you . But it is we'll advised to use them wisely ", she says in a stern instructive tone before closing the door to my room letting me get settled in .

When I can no longer hear their footsteps I begin to quickly search my room . Looking for any cameras or bugs . I then turn my attention to the large window in my room . I very carefully peak from the curtains scanning the horizon for any glare of a potential sniper. Shutting the blinds I then sety duffles on the bed farthest from the window and closest to the door . I bend over and pear under the bed looking for anything that doesn't belong. Once I've done that I find a neatly stacked cloths on the bed next to mine . A black suit lined with gold , accompanied by a white dress shirt , blue vest and red tie . I pick up the uniform and set it lightly down on my bed . I do one more search around my room .

I'm to antsy I know I feel my paranoia creeping up on my . I look down at my duffle contain my weapons and I pick it up . I head out the door and down the halls .

"Epsilon do a scan of the school , download the map and get me to the training area ", I tell him mentally .

...

I find the training room a sleek arena like design . According to Epsilon the training room I'm currently in is designed for person on person combat , holo simulated targets , with a small rapid changing environmental design . Being in such a place brings back countless memories of the training room on board the MOI . I remove my battle rifle from my duffle and I then insert a mag into it .

I then head over to the arenas controls setting the targets to over a dozen human targets . As I do so the arena begins to change pillars begin to emerge from the ground forming different forms of cover . The targets are orange genderless humanoid holograms with weapons ranging from swords,axes ,pistols ,and rifles . I take a combat stance as the arena begins to count down .

They rush me when the announcement hits zero . I quickly fire three burst dropping three of them with easy succession . I wonder if this will work . I quickly dive behind a pillar as their bullets hit it . Will this truly work ? I roll from cover taking down more of the targets . Am I truly safe here ? I run in-between cover firing my battle rifle taking down each target with each burst until the display on my rifle reads zero . I quickly pull out my magnum and I begin to fire. Is this really a good place for me ? I continue dropping targets with precision head shots .

Or is this just the calm before the storm . I continue firing until my mag is empty , I press myself up against a pillar and I remove my throwing knives . The storm where I have to run from him , the monster ,my former friend . I get out of cover throwing two knives at the targets , both knives lodging themselves into the targets heads . I throw my knife at the last target losing it into its head , the target falls and disappeared causing my knife to clatter to the floor . And theres always you Director . I remain silent as the arena return to its normal state.

"That was so awesome !", a high pitch feminine voice says from behind me . Jolting me out of my train of thought I turn to see who's behind me. Standing behind me stood a short girl with blackish red hair with silver eyes , dressed in a black blouse , black waist cincher with red laces , a black skirt with red trimmings , and a red hooded cape. Her eyes seemingly glistening her mouth open wide with sheer amazement .

" That was so awesome you were all like wah ", she says while moving her arms . " And then you were all like kata ", she says continuing to move her arms dramatically. Only to stop when she sees me looking at her confused .

"Oh Uh ...right sorry ", she quickly chirps. Glancing at me quickly before looking away. She quickly tucks her hands behind her back and begins to rock back and forth on her feet . " Uh I haven't seen you around you must be new. I'm Ru-"

"Miss Ruby Rose please report to Ozpins office immediately", Glyndas voice said over the PA . Interrupting the girl before she could finish her sentence .

She flinches and seemingly shrinks where she stands ." Hehe ...Uh er ..yeah that's me ", she says awkwardly.

" I better get going. Uh I hope to see you around new guy ", she says before taking off into a red blur and rose petals before I have a chance to respond. I brush off some of the rose petals that had landed on my shoulder . That must have been her sembalance .

"Well that was uh interesting ", Epsilon says from within my head .

 **3rd Person POV**

Ruby burst through the doors of Ozpins office bringing in a stream of rose petals ."I'm sorry sorry sorry I'm late . I got distracted there was this guy and he was awesome an-"

She stops herself when she realizes the eyes of Glynda , Ozpin , Yang , and the guy in a blue and aqua Hawaiian shirt are on her . Ruby shrinks where she stands . " Er are we in trouble ", she ask very timidly .

" I can reassure you you and Long aren't in any trouble . This is just a continuation about the events that transpired last night ", says Ozpin . He jesters to the empty seat beside Yang .

Ruby quickly gets into the chair . She quickly glances at Ozpin and then at her sister before turning her gaze to the ground .

"Tell us again what exactly happened last night ", Glynda says. While readjusting her glasses .

Yang began ," Well we were walking around the city of Vale at night when we heard a commotion. And the commotion turned out to be a store gett ing robbed so we-"

"Decided to help ", Ruby interjects before Yang could finish . "But by we she really means her and it was awesome she took down like 5 of them. She like sent 3 of them through walls -"

"Pleas don't punish up ", cried out Ruby as she rapped her arms around Yang . Clearly remembering how her first meet up with Ozpin and Glynda involved stopping a robbery .

" Yeah and on top of that the shop owner said he wasn't going to charge us for the property damages ", Yang says quickly flashing a smile . It was clear that both girl still thought that they were going to be punished .

Ozpin Sat there with an amused look on his face . Glynda opened her mouth to say something . But the man in the Hawaiian shirt spoke first .

"To be honest with you girls you took an initiative that most wouldn't . You made a decision that puts a spring in my step and a bounce in my britches. If I weren't your school consulor I would pick you both up , give you a gigantic bear hug and make you call me daddy . Or my name isn't consulor . Butch . Flowers ", he says proudly.

"Uhm...thank God for the system hierarchy", Yang says awkwardly.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There you have it that concludes chapter 3 . Once again I'd sorry it took me so long to update this story .**

 **Up next : Chapter 4: A Night Time Encounter**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Night Time Encounter

Chapter 4: A Night Time Encounter 

**A/N: Here you go Chapter 4 as promised . This chapters probably being posted along side chapter 3 .**

* * *

 **Yangs POV:**

I quickly knock the gun from his hand in one punch . Then with a shotgun gauntlet fueled punch I send the guy flying into the wall behind the counter . He slumps over in defeat his body is wedge into the wall . We'll that takes care of that . I begin to dust my hands together before heading towards the counter .

I lean over the counter using one arm to prop myself up so I can see over the shop owner . While looking as relaxed as possible of course ." Hey mister ar-"

I'm interrupted by the sudden bang of the shop door being forced open. Followed by a blur of red and rose petals. I spit out a few rose petals that landed in my mouth while swatting at more that's slowly gliding down into my line of view .I turn my head and I see her . My beloved little sister Ruby . She standing there standing on the tips of her toes to peer over the counte. I fell my chest tighten and a small smile begins to creep up on my face .

" Are you alright ", Ruby chirps still barely managing to see over the counter .

She turns to me and says ," Sis that was amazing". Her silver eyes seemingly glistening in aw .

I feel the smile on my face beginning to grow . "Aw it was nothing little sister ", I say . I ruffle up her hair before pulling her hood over her eyes .

"Sis stop", she mummers. She pulls back her hood and glares at me with her pouty face the face that she would make at me when she was 7. She continues to glare at me for several seconds before turning her attention back to the man on the floor on the other side of the counter .

" Hey mister are you alright ", she chirps once more. Her silver eyes filled with concern . But I could tell that there were also hints of curiosity and wonder in them . Shes swaying slightly on the tip of her toes .I give her a warm smile before turning my attention to the man behind the counter as well.

" Uh hey mister ar-", Ruby says cutting off abruptly for an unknown reason. I turn to look at my baby sister. Only to see her silver eyes once filled with concern and curiosity now concerned with absolut fear and terror. Her mouth wide open struggling to form words . A gurgling sound that sounded like she was choking on water came from her mouth. And then I see it I feel my stomach take a leap of 20 feet .

To my shock ,to my horror I see it . A large blade protruding from my baby sister chest . She turns to me her eyes white her skin pale.

"RUBY!", I cry out my voice cracking with absolut terror.

...

I shoot up with a jolt , my mind racing at light speed , my heart hammering in my chest so fast I think it's going to pop out. But that doesn't matter all that matters is her . Where is she where is my baby sister .I frantically look around only to stop when I see it . It feels like 10 tons are lifted off of my chest when I see her . Curled up in her blankets in her bed safe. In our dorm. I lay back in bed realizing that I'm covered in cold sweat from that horrific nightmare. I wipe my brow. Why did I have to she her die ? I already know the answer to that question .

All my nightmares of her dying are always based of an real event. An real event where im there and one little miss step could have gotten her killed. Like the time I stupidly brought her along with me in search of my biological mother if it hadn't been for uncle Qrow intervening at the last second like he did when he did. Then the time where Ruby almost got killed by a Deathstalker if it hadn't been for Weiss . And now the most recent incident the robbery we stopped 2 night ago . How I will forever be thankful to Sean for taking out the goon that nearly got the drop on us .

The talks about it probably stirred the horrific dream. The day had been a pretty normal with the regular classes oobleck here Port there. Then the heris hounded me and Ruby's asses about the incident. Constantly yelling at us about property damage , being more careful, and not being there one day to clean up our mess. Blake who's still a complete mystery was quiet probably silently judging us . While Ruby who was constantly apologizing to her up tight partner. Then came the meeting with the teachers. A very calm thing although Ruby came late going on about some guy she meet. Of course we didn't get in trouble just a pat on the back followed by a slap of the wrist and warning. However note to self if consulor flowers makes another comment about being called Daddy around Ruby be prepared to obliterate his balls .

I sit up and I check the time on my scroll. It reads Tuesday 3:30 am. I cover my face with a pillow and let out a quiet sight. As I know I won't be able to fall back asleep. Me being filled with energy and the fear of having nightmare being to 2 main factors. I know what I'll do , I'll hit something as it calms me and will tire me out . I slide off my bunk as quielty as possible . Then I tip toe as quielty as possible out the room trying my hardest not to wake my team. That and not wanting to put up with an angry Weiss at this hour .I quietly close and lock the door behind before proceeding to one of the training rooms.

I readjusted one of the straps of my orange taint top as I continue down the halls. I can't help it as I feel my mind drifting to the events that occurred in the nightmare and how close something that horrific almost actually happened. I mean I didn't even hear the guy get back up and how he snuck up on us . I was so preoccupied thinking about the shop owners well being. Thank God for Sean for blasting the guy before he could have hurt me . Or more importantly her. Sean a very good looking guy but to old for my taste gave us his contact information. After all he said he would treat us to a meal which we still need to take him up on.

But what if he hadn't. What if he had been to slow to stop the guy. Would things have - no . I shake my head. The sooner I hit something the faster theses thought will be gone. I stop in my trace and I'm no longer lost in thought as I see the lights in the weight training room are on and commotions coming from within.

Who the hell is this up this damn early? I begin to silent creepy my way over to the door. I carefully push myself against the wall being extra careful as to not make any sound. I slowly being to peak around the corner as to see who's in the room. Hoping that I'm not making myself very apparent .I can somewhat makeout the person inside . Hes blonde well built from what I can tell , probably around my age I think . Who's working the salmon ladder one of the hardest pieces of equipment in the room. Not even some of the upper classmen can work the simple device . Whoever this is clearly has skill .

However I don't think I have seen this guyaround. Which is odd seeing how I'm such a social butterfly that now's almost everyone here. Could this be the new guy Ruby was going on about earlier. Think Yang think what did Ruby say about him. She said something about him being a blonde well that's a check he's , and going into extreme detail about his weapon and that's it. I let out a mental sigh. Of course Ruby got those two more about his weapon not even a name to go with the guy . I let out another mental sigh. Why does my little sister have to be weird .

Mean while the guy drops down from the salmon ladder after going up and down twice. He heads over to one of the punching bags and proceeds to deliver a series of punches and kicks. He continues to do this for what feels like 2 minutes before stoping . he catches the punching bag preventing it from swaying. He turns his lead slightly his hands still holding the punching bag and his back to me.

"You can come out now I know your there", he says very calmly.

Shit. I let out a quiet sigh before stepping out from my hiding spaces as there's no reason hide. Knowing that I've been caught I begin to approach him . only to stop when I'm a few feet away from him . I can now clearly see his features.

He's a dirty blonde with streask of grey hair. Some of the scares covering his body looked as if someone had intentionally carved into him , while others look like blade wounds, and gun wounds. His eyes are what captivated me the most they were blue with large purple bags under his eyes and a look I've seen before. He has the same Dad had when Summer died , his eyes distant , like he's hear but not hear. Did this guy lose someone ? I wonder how he got these scares . my mind continues to wander until he lets out a short cough getting my attention .

" Uh you know your stance is off ", I finally manage to say . Trying my best not to seem like the girl that just stares at boys working out .

"Is that so ", he says in a very questioning tone .

" Yeah ", I reply . I can hear the confidence I normal have in my voice return . " You know I can show you some tips if you'd like ", I say while climbing into the sparring ring .

"Oh and I'm Yang Xaio Long by the way and you are "

"Washington", he replies quickly .

" Well then Washington what do you say ", I as challengingly.

He begins to put on the protective gear and tosses the other pair at me . it lands at my feet .

"Shouldn't you do something about you hair ", he says while climbing into the ring .

"Nobody touches the hair ", I tell him warningly. A warning I tell all my opponents . Some take that warning to heart and others deside to ignore it and end up in the med wing . Hopefully this guy takes the warning seriously .

We approach each other in our combat stances . His an interesting one I never seenbefore. He throws the first punch with I easy dodge and counter with a kick . He easly blocks it and goes for another punch which i once again block. I throw two punches at him one hitting him the other her catches. He attempts to flip me but I quickly kick him before he can follow through . We begin to exchange blows once more. A few punches here a few kicks there .he once more goes for a pin which I easly counter by sweeping him off his feet . I then pin him to the ground .

It was a rush he was pretty good for a guy who wasn't that good at hand to hand . he lasted more then most that challenged her. Hell most people were afraid to challenge me . .

" Are you gonna let me up or no ", Washington says from beneath me .

"Sorry sorry ", I tell him. While getting off him and offering a hand up. He takes my hand and I help him up .

" Not bad Washie Washie ", I tell him .

"Your not bad yourself", Washington says while dusting himself off and massaging his joints .

Before I can say anything else I hear what sounds like faint laughter coming from somewhere in the room . " What was that ?" , I ask while looking around the room .

"It's probably nothing ", Wash replies. He hits the back of his head ,only to jump a bit as if someone had shocked him. Okay well that was a little weird .

" Anyways Wash that was fun we should do it again sometime , like in the evening , or in the morning but not like this early ", I say to him .

He hesitates before finally replying , " Sounds good "

I pull out my scroll and look at the time Tuesday 4: 25 am . Wow time really doesn't fly . I look back at him." Well Wash guess this goodbye for now . I have to at least pretend like I didn't stay up for over half the morning ".

I jump from the ring and haistly make my way to the exit . As I round the corner I could have sworn I heard him saying something about goodbyes .

 **Washs POV :**

"Don't say goodbye . I hate goodbyes ", I feel the words falling out of my mouth as I watch Yang round the corner .

She seemed so fafamiliar. I can feel Epsilon thinking the same thought . She reminded me of Alison and of Cali . Not only did she seem to have a fiery personality like Alison. . She also called me two pet names of Cali . I let out a sigh and rub my eyes.

" What's with you and blondes ", Epsilon ask breaking silence .

I remain silent and just stand and lose myself to my thoughts . And to the waves of memories .

* * *

 **A/N :** **That concludes chapter 4 I hope you all enjoyed. More coming soon well sooner then these past two chapters .**

 **Up next : Chapter 5 : A Meal With an Old Locksmith .**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Meal With An Old Locksmith

**Chapter 5: A Meal withan Old Locksmith**

 **A/N :** **Hey sorry ive been gone for a really long and i havent really updated this story. Ive just been dealing with stuff**

* * *

 **Many years ago ….**

"Hello, hello earth to Washington ", says an all to familiar voice. "Anybody home ?"

My ears are filled with the sound of a metallic tap and I can feel something hitting the top of my helmet. Letting out a sigh, I slowly open my eyes , letting them adjust to the fluorescent lights that hang over head. I'm instantly greeted to the sight of a gloved hand waving in front of my face. I grabbing his wrist lightly as to let him know to stop. The hand disappears from my face only to reveal the face of York , the teams hacker and Locksmith , sitting there giving me a grin ,his eyes seemingly glistening.

"You had me worried there. For a second I thought you might have died. It be dam shame to,seeing how you haven't been here long.", he says while giving me a mocking concerned look.

I simply roll my eyes at him in response. York furrows his brow, props himself up with his elbow, and begins studying my emotionless visor.

"You know if you just rolled your eyes at me or something. I have absolutely no idea if you did", he says calmly. "You know you can take of your helmet right. I mean we are eating after all ", he says gesturing to the two trays of food in front of both of us. " I mean come on it's safe we are amount friends and allies. It's not like anyone's going to stab someone in the back."

I look over my shoulder and I see a line of lower ranking soldiers standing in line waiting for food. Some sat on the tables surrounding us conversing amongst themselves. While others walked past either talking to each other while looking for a table or were just looking for a table altogether. I let out a sigh realizing York's right. I proceed to remove my helmet , carefully placing it next to my tray of food. I run my hand through my short dirty blonde hair pushing down loss strands that are probably a mess . York grins like an idiot .

"There he is.", he says as he reaches across the table to ruffle up my hair.

I swat away his hand. "Really ?", I ask with an eyebrow raised.

York simply shrugs." What can I say. I can't really do that to anyone else other then you . See how Lina would kick my ass , North would probably give me a disappointed dad stare, South might bite my hand off , Wyoming probably shot me, Arizona would turn my balls inside out , Hawaii would just stare at me with his creepy eyes, Montana would escalate it , Alabama would put a bomb in my armor when I'm not looking , Florida would say something creepy, Massachusetts would probably gut me , and Maine he'd probably eat me." York smiles before saying," So knowing all that I have to take advantage of the situation when ever it should arise like so." He reaches over and ruffles up my hair once more.

I let out a groan as I duck and swat his hand away. I proceed to shot him an annoyed look. Wait what the hell did he say Maine would do. "Does Maine really eat people ", I ask very timidly. I mean it wouldn't surprise me if he did. It's not like I know much about him .

York's smile and playful nature disappears instantly as he gives me a serious look. He sighs before leaning forward. "I shouldn't be telling you this but Maine…..he ate and killed agent Georgia.

"What!?", I practically shout completely unaware of the alarm in my voice.

York nods." Yeah poor Georgia he was Maine's roommate. They found him in bits and pieces plastered to the walls in their room. It took the maintenance crew three whole solid weeks to clean up , it didn't really help it stunk up this airship. You would probably think he would have been arrested and kicked out of the project. But that wasn't the case the Director kept him around saying how he's to valuable of a soldier and a great asset to this project. Any ways rumor has it he still has pieces of Georgia he eats before missions." York makes eye contact with me ."Aren't you Maine's current roommate?", he ask.

I let out a small gulp before nodding shakenly . He lets out a sigh before shaking his head and makes a tsking sound , seemingly out of pity. I can feel my heart hammering in chest so hard that I can hear it York looks up at me after a minute or so. He lets out a small cough and tries to cover his mouth as he slightly shakes .

He laughs before saying," I'm kidding, I'm kidding oh man your pale as a ghost and the look on your face." He begins to laugh once more. He begins to wipe his teary eyes after a minute or so. "In all seriousness though Maine's a great guy maybe a monster to our enemys but a good guy to our allies. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll warm up to you sooner or later."

I look down at the table slightly annoyed at myself. York leans over and lightly taps my right shoulder. "Hey now, don't sulk ", he says with a chuckle. "Come now Wash, I am sure you'll get used to this old locksmith antics sooner or later", he says as he pats my shoulder. "Now quiet sulking and eat your lunch or else I'll eat it for you.", he tells me.

"If you don't I could always feed you to Maine ", he says with a smile. I shot him a death glare and in response he puts his hands up in a mock surrender. I proceed to pick at my food , when out of no where an apple is placed by my food. "You probably should eat this to because an apple a day keeps Arizona away.", York says.

 **Present day**

 **Yang's POV**

Today started off relatively normal well normal for this week that is. The day started off with me training with the mysterious new student Washington like I have for the past four days ever since I met him on that night. He seems like a nice guy but I'm still haven't figured him out due to the fact that we only have light chit chat. After a quick shower and breakfast I immediately went to Ooblecks class with the rest of my team , enduring a long session history lesson on remnant. Following that it was right into Professor Ports class , which as usual was filled with over exaggerated story's, a few winks at me and any other girl he lay his eyes on lucky none directed to Ruby. As usual his class went by really fast due to his stories. Following that the rest of the day went by relatively fast.

Now me ,Ruby, Weiss , and Blake find ourselves standing out of dinner called the 'Worlds End'. I hear a small chime as I push open the. The interior of the restaurant composed of a black and white checkered pattern floor , a man in a tan trench coat sat on one of the red stools that lined the counter ,and several red and white booths around.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see Sean waving us over to his booth. I approach his booth shorty followed by the others. As I get closer I can see that he's wearing a brown hooded leather jacket , a tan shirt underneath and blue jeans. On top of that his brown hair and beard were slightly messy. I turn my head and I see the rest of my friends .

"Uh Blake , Weiss this is Se-"

"Sean correct", Weiss interjects before I could finish. "I humble apologies for any inconvenience or stress these two might have caused", she said while gesturing to me and Ruby.

Sean gives me and Ruby a sympathetic look with his one good eye before saying," Who them don't worry about it. If anything I should probably be thanking them for helping my ass when they did." He then gestures to the booth for us to have a seat.

We slide into the seats across from him. Sean leans back in his seat and waves someone over. I turn my head in the direction he's waving in and I see her. She has long auburn hair that's tied in a neat ponytail, a pair of sky blue eyes , with light freckles that sprinkled across her tan face, she also appeared to have some muscle on her. She wore a red and white waitress attire , the name Sarah on the name plate that was on the right side of her chest, a small note book that hung out of one of the front projects of her uniform , and a bundle of menus tucked under her arm as she approached us .

"Hi I'm Sarah and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks", she says calmly as she hands out the menus.

I hand a menu to Ruby who's sitting next to me. "Ill have a water ", I tell her.

"Milk for me ", Ruby chirps after handing Weiss a menu.

"An ice tea for me please ", Weiss says in her calm regal tone. Before beginning to look over the menue .

"Ill also have a water", Blake says calmly.

"I'll have my usual.", Sean tells her with a smile.

Sarah squints at him menacingly before writing down our drinks on her notepad. "Would any of you be interested in soup, salad , or bread sticks ", she ask.

"Bread sticks for all of us , my lady ", Sean tells her with a playful smile.

A look of annoyance quickly crosses over Sarah's face as she writes it down on her notepad. She then looks at the rest expectingly.

"I'll have a salad ", Weiss said.

"I'll have one as well Blake said.

I looked over at Ruby to see if she wanted anything. Only to get a shake of the head in response. "Were good", I tell Sarah.

She gives me a curt nod before writing down Blake's and Weiss's order. She gives us a smile ," I'll be right back with your drinks and your appetizers shorty", she says. She glares at Sean as she walks off. Sean in response let's out a surprised gasp and places his had over his heart , staring at her back with a heart broken expression on his face.

He lets out a huff before looking at us." Soo let me guess your all huntresses in training", he ask.

"Yup", we all say in unison.

"That's good to hear that you girls are training to be Heroic huntresses. That stop the evil of grimm and people alike".,he says., "The ones that protect the innocent and look out for the little guys. I mean you two did save my innocent little guy ass", he adds with a smile.

He turns in his seat to look at the man who's sitting at the counter." You heard hat Nick these girls are training to be huntresses. You never know they might do a better job then you.", he playfully coo to him

The man Nick glances over his shoulder to look at us. "If their going to be better then me maybe I should consider a early retirement", he playfully replies back. He gives us a wink before going back to what he was doing.

"What is this about them saving your quote on quote 'innocent little guy ass", Sarah ask , as she comes to our table with a tray full of are drinks and appetizers.

"So you know how I told you how my store was being robbed, I had a gun pointed at me , and then I was saved.", he tells her as she places his drink in front of him.

"Yeah.", she says as she gives me and Ruby our drinks. "What about it.", she says as she gives Weiss and Blake their drinks.

"Well it just so happens that these two girls are my saviors", he tells her pointing to me and Ruby , as she places the basket of bread sticks in the middle.

Sarah hands Blake her food before looking at us with surprise. I look over at Ruby and I can tell that she's blushing , occasionally glancing up at Sarah. I simple just shrug and I say ," it's true."

Sarah places Weiss's food in front of her. "So you're the two that saved him.", she says with a gentle smile. She furrows her brow", All though if I were you, I would have let them kill him. I mean that would be one less annoying idiot in the world.", she playfully coos.

Sean let's out a dramatic gasp, puts down the breadstick, and places both his hands over his heart once more. " Oh come on you don't mean that. I mean you and John would miss me", he says.

"Nope.", she says popping the p. "Wouldn't even miss you a little", she adds.

Sean let's out another gasp. " I mean I know John would miss me. Isn't that right John", he shouts in the direction of the kitchen .

"Leave me out of this ", said a male voice from the kitchen.

Sean slumped down in defeat crossing his arms over his chest pouting. Sarah let out a small laugh. " I take it you folk have decided what you want to eat.", Sarah ask.

"You guys should try the bacon burger here. It is the best burger in all of Vale", he says

"Yeah I'll try it ", I tell Sarah.

"I'll have one as well", Ruby chirps.

"ill take a tuna sandwich ", Blake says.

"I think I'll stick to a salad.", Weiss says.

"You already now what I want.", Sean coo to her.

Sarah finishes writing down are orders. "Alright this should take a while so enjoy your appetizers .", she says before walking off.

"Before I forget I should probably tell you girls to save room for desert. After all this papalso has the best apple pie in Vale.", he says. "Besides eating apples keep the doctors away ", he adds with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N :** **That concludes Chapter 5 I hope you all enjoyed. Once again I apologize for the really long wait for this chapter. Also If this whole dinner part feels weird it's because I don't go to dinners or restaurant that often. *whisper* I don't have a life kill me**

 **Up next: Chapter 6: Trials part 1**


	6. Chapter 6 : Trials part 1

**Chapter 6 : Trials( Part 1)**

 **A/N: I'm here to bring you the next part of this story.**

* * *

 **Washington POV**

 **Many years ago ….**

I let out a shaky breath. The coppery taste of blood in my mouth. My left shoulder , my right leg , and lower back sting like a bitch. Hell what hurts the most is my ribs on my left it wouldn't be at all surprising my ribs weren't broken. I close my eyes and I squeeze them tight

. I mean seriously what's the point in this fucking armor if it's barley going to protect me.

I'm snapped out of my train of thought when I feel it hitting me on my right thigh and my left arm. Both hits sending a current of electricity through my armor from the point of impact . Mother fucker I mentally curse to myself. Stupid fucking Humble Stun Device, electric baton thing. The more and more I get hit with it the more I hate it. This fucking sucks, hell if I was given the choice of getting shot twenty times with lockdown paint by a very pissed off South or putting up with what I'm dealing with now. I'd probably go with getting shot by a pissed off South. Sure I mean lockdown paint stings like a bitch and makes your armor go hard as a rock but it's better then getting shocked every time you get fucking hit.

"Come on Wash focus", she snaps at me and I'm immediately snapped out of my train of thought.

I open my eyes and there she is Agent Carolina. The most badass and most deadly of all the freelancers. She is at the top of the freelancer leaderboard , has been for a really long time , longer then I've been here or so I've been told. I mean she is the best so it's no surprise that she's number one. I mean she's never been hit by lockdown paint, rarely beaten in hand to hand, or baton training for that matter. She has my utmost respect and is my boss as she's in charge of group of freelancers that I'm apart of.

She stands before in her cyan armor with silver trimmings. Her facial expressions masked by her rogue helmet. Her Humble Stun Device in her left hand. She moves in a counter clock direction , fingers flexing against the weapon , as she tries to figure out the what angel to hit me from.

I raise my humble Stun Device that's in my right hand. I begin to move in a counter clockwise direction , matching the pace that Carolinas moving, until it seems like we're in some sort of slow dance where your not allowed to touch your partner. I tighten my grip on my baton as every fiber in my being says an attack is coming.

Sure enough she lungs at me and I'm barley able to get out of the way in time. I'm forced to block her incoming baton with mine causing her recon shoulder to brush against mine. I try to swing at her to no avail as she easy ducks under it. She hits me on my sides and I immediately let out a grunt of pain as I feel a course of electricity shot through me. She hits the back of my right leg and I feel another course of electricity as I fall or me knee. I raise my right hand blocking an incoming blow. I kick with my left leg missing completely . However said missed strike was enough to get her to temporary back off. She lungs once more which I dodge luckly.

I proceed to get up and I begin to move backwards putting distance between us. Alright think Wash think you know for a fact that you can't strike first if these first three rounds were anything to go by. After all the three times I tried to strike first at any point during these past three rounds resulted in my getting my ass completely handed to me. So that leaves me with basically one option wait for her to strike first and then try to hit her.

Then again these past attempts at that strategy hasn't exactly going well either. Seeing how my breath is even more shaking , my mouth absolutely taste of blood, and if I wasn't sure if my ribs were broken or not. I'm now most definitely sure that my ribs are broken in about three different places. On top of the places that hurt before hurt even worse now with a few new places of pain and discomfort.

Carolina lunges forward swinging her humble device at my upper chest area. I'm barely able to get out of the way feeling the end of the baton grazing my chest and I end up falling on my ass. She tries to hit me with an axe kick but I'm able to roll out of the way in the nick of time. Quickly getting back on my feet I try to swing at her. She easily blocks it with her baton and proceeds to close the gap between us and hits me in the gut with a right hook ,knocking the wind right out of me. I lean forward letting out a grunt of pain , Carolina taking advantage of my weaken state hits me on my right shoulder blade causing an all to familiar sensation of electricity to shot through me, she then proceeds to kick me away .

I land about a foot away from her as I let out a groan of pain. I proceed to pick myself off the floor of the training room and I get back up. I proceed to remove the second humble Stun Device from my waist. I mean Carolina did tell me to use it if I wanted to. I proceed to activate the new baton that's in my left , watching it as it extend to its full length and electricity sparked off it as it activated. Carolina cautiously approached me trying to figure out a way to strike without being struke. She comes at me like a blur first trying to sweep me off my feet before trying to stab at me like the baton was a knife. I narrowly avoid both attack. I proceed to retaliate by swinging at her diaganly with my right ,followed by a quick swipe with my left, and then a swipe with my right . Carolina dodged each attack with fanes and grace before stabbing at my with her baton. Causing me to catch her baton in an X.

Carolina proceeds to put pressure on her baton trying to inch it to me. I focus on keeping her baton locked in the X. She takes advantage of this and closes the gap between us , quickly withdrawing her baton from the X before I can even react, she proceeds to knee me in the gut before twisting my left land causing me to lose my grip on the baton. She proceeds to hit me with both batons on my back , my right shoulder , left leg , right arm. Before sweeping my off my feet causing me to land on my back, she then proceeds to hit me square in the chest. And all I'm able to do is let out a groan of defeat as I lay on the training room floor.

" Round 4 complete. The final score Carolina 4 Washington 0", says F.I.L.I.S.S. The system AI of the Mother Of Invention.

I let out another groan as I press my head against the cool training room floor. I wanted to do nothing else but just lay here and die. Carolina lets out a sigh as she attaches both batons to her waist. "Come on up and at em",she tells me as she offers me her hand. I let out another groan as I take her hand and the next thing I know I'm on my feet.

"You know I'm a little hurt you know", she tells me.

I cock my head to the side curiously. "What do you mean boss?", I ask.

"I was almost under the impression that I wasn't worth for you to use both batons", she reply with a bit of teasiness.

"It was an last ditch effort an attempt to catch you off guard", I respond quickly.

She merly hums in response. "Anyways you seem to be improving. Lasting longer then any other time we've done this", she says." With more practice and training your close quarter combat skills. And you never know being better might save your life ", she adds.

 **Present Day**

Today was Friday, the day of my initiation. All through out the week I've done nothing but practice and train. Things from homing my accuracy with my BR and my magnum. Fine tuning my throwing knife accruacy. Along with homing my hand to hand combat skills granted it did help that I had Yang to spare with. Yang the girl I meet on that early Monday morning after a two hour sleep full of nightmares and memories.

Hell over the course of this past week I was even able to do light repairs to my armor having sealed up the giant gash that the armor and I got from the crash. I was going to use this armor for today's initiation due to the fact that I'm not exactly 100 percent comfortable with the other set of armor. The new color of cobalt and yellow appose to my traditional grey and yellow had come out nicely. Yet I still wonder what she would think of it. Of what she would think of me if she saw me now.

I shake my head snapping me out of the train of thought not wanting to go to where that ends. Instead I turn my attention to the task at hand , that being the disassembled rifle and magnum that lay before me. I began to slowly clean each piece of the magnum before putting it back together. Once it's reassembled I pull the trigger to make sure everything was in working order and it was. Once that was done I put the magnum to the side where I began to repeat the process with my rifle. Once I had reassembled my rifle I begin to check if everything was in working order. Once that was done I checked to make sure that all my throwing knives were sharp and then I checked to make sure my combat knife was sharp enough.

Once I knew all my gear was in order I began to putt on my old armor. I started off by putting on my leg armor making sure that there was nothing lose. Once that was done I proceed to put on my chest armor running my hand over the seal over the gash. After that I proceed to put on my shoulder and arm pieces. When the only thing left for me to put on was my helmet I began to store all my weapons . Putting my BR on my back and my magnum on my leg, my knives all in their sheaths.

"Oh gee looks who's ready for his big day", I hear an all to familiar voice behind me. I turn to see Epsilon. "Oh how fast they grow up", he says.

I narrow my eyes,"Log off", I tell him and he does.

I pick up my helmet and I place it on my head. Once the all to familiar head up display appears I head out the door.

….

The halls were completely quiet and deserted as my initiation was taking place when all of the students were in classes. I came to a complete stop once I reacted my destination, one of the extra battle practice rooms. Once I opened the door and I steeped inside I saw Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Aw Mr. Washington right on time. Come here if you will", he says in his usual calm and controlled voice, pointing to the table in front of him.

I walked up to the table and I looked down at it. Only to see that there were a number of different clips that appeared to be the sizes of my BR and magnum with dust based ammo. Along with several flash and smoke gernades.

"I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your ammo and use these during your initiation. Why don't you try one and you'll come to realize that it bears a resemblance to something your familiar with", he say.

I pull out my magnum , I remove the mag and place it onto the the table before grabbing the one with the dust ammo. I load the new mag into the magnum before aiming and firing at a dummy. Once the bullet hit the dummy it harden into a yellow crystal. I move in closer to get a closer look as it eerly resembles to lock down paint we used back at project freelancer.

"If I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure your lockdown paint was based off his very ammo type", Ozpins says.

I proceed to head back to the table where I begin to place my mags on the table before picking up the new ones.

"Also would you kindly hand over your knives. We don't want you to kill any of our students. After all where your from I'm sure they taught you how to bypass auras and which places to hit to quickly deplete them", Ozpin says. I look at him before I begin to place my sheath of throwing knives on the table . shortly followed by my combat knife.

"You should find these to be a temporary replacement for you knives", he said as he points to the two collapsed batons on the table.

These can't be what I think they are I tell myself as I pick on up. I activate it causing it to extend to its full length and electricity to spark off it. Sure enough it was Humble Stun Device similar to the ones I used to train with Carolina at the project.

"These will do I tell him", I tell him.

"Initiation usually involves the student going up against grimm. However due to your particular skill set that wouldn't really be much of a challenge for you. So instead you will be facing off against other students", he says.

"When do we begin", I ask. I didn't really care who was involved as long as they didn't know who I was of me being a team.

"Coco and Yatsuhashi could you please come down here", Glynda says while looking at the stands.

Before I turn around I hear a soft and heavy thud hit the floor. I turn around and I see them. A girl with brown hair wearing a bearet and sunglasses, she wore a Coco colored shirt with a necklace and black gloves. , with dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left and a brown belt of bullets, long with a Coco colored belt of bullets with a gold cross hair, and brown leather high heels. She also had a black shoulder bag with gold studs hanging from her right.

The guy who towered over her and me had a Shaved sort black hair. He wore a a pale green short sleeve robe that only covered his right side , revealing he was wearing a black muscle shirt underneath , he had a five layer sode that extended past his shoulder on his left arm, he also had Leather armored belt with two pouches , brown pants , and green and black boots. He also had a enormous sword on his back.

The girl Coco titles her glasses down revealing her eyes are brown. She looks me up and down before readjusting her glasses. "So blue I guess you and I are going to throw down", she coos to me. She turns to the guy and says", Take a seat big guy I got this."

"Would you two kindly move to the middle of the room",Glynda tells us.

We both oblige me on one end and her on the other. As we stand there the room begins to change creating multiple pillars in-between us.

"Are you two ready", Glynda ask the both of us as she and Ozpin watch from the stand.

"Yup", Coco says popping the p.

While I node my head in response.

"Very well match begins in 3…2….1 begin", Glynda says.

I point my BR at Coco about to pull the trigger when she removes her handbag from her shoulder and proceeds to transform it into a black and gold minigun. Son of a bitch I think to myself as I press myself against a pillar as a torrent of bullets zoom past me. Why the fuck does everything here have to transform into something. Why can't a gun just be a gun like back home I tell myself.

"Son of a bitch", I hiss as a bullet goes past my head.

I holster my BR and I pull out my magnum , I proceed to fire blindly around the pillar. That off course only works for about a second before I'm forced to hug the pillar.

I pull out a flashbang in my left hand and my magnum in my right.

"Oh I think I see where your going with this", Epsilon says within my head.

"Good because we're gonna hail marry it like North and Theta",I tell him.

"Already done you should be seeing it now",Epsilon replies as a display of where to throw it pops up.

I pull the pin and I throw the flashbang ."Damn it ", I hear after the flash. Seeing this as my chance I round the corner and I see Coco rubbing her eyes. Without hesitation I unload my entire mag into her causing her to fall over covered in the crystal.

"Not bad blue not bad", Coco tells me as the room begins to return to normal. Glynda approach Coco with her riding crop in hand. With a flick of her riding crop she causes the crystal to shatter.

"Welp I guess I lost so I guess that means your up big guy", Coco says to Yatsuhashi with a smile.

I turn to see that he was meditating while I fought Coco. He opens his eyes upon hearing her voice. He proceeds to stand up and stands opposite of me similar to Coco. He then proceeds to bow to me before standing upright. He proceeds to remove the giant sword from back and holds it in his right hand.

"Are you two ready",Glynda ask.

We both nod are heads in response.

"Very well the match begins in 3…2….1… begin", she says.

Right out of the gate I fire 3 burst from my BR at him which he blocks with his sword. I continue to fire at him grazing his left arm as he continues to advance using his sword as a shield. Out of no where he rushes at me with speed that wouldn't be possible for a guy his size. I'm barley able to get out of the way of his over head strike. He hit floor with enough force that it caused it to shatter sending pieces everywhere.

"What the hell was that?", Epsilon exclaims from within my head.

I quickly try to fire at his exposed back to no avail as he quickly blocks the blind spot with his sword. I continue to fire at him as I put distance between us. I quickly reload before pulling out a smoke grenade. I toss the gernade near his feet before throwing another one , I then pull out a third tossing it near me. As smoke quickly fills the room I lose sight of him. Using my motion tracker I find him easily and I proceed to fire at him with my BR. I can tell that I'm not hitting him due to sound of the bullets hitting his sword. I put my BR on my back and I put my magnum in my right hand and a stun baton in the left. I proceed to hit him in the back of the legs , causing him to fall to his knees, I then jump onto his back wrapping one arm around his neck and placing the barrel of the gun against his back. I proceed to pull the trigger causing him to scream and buck like a wild bull. I continue to fire until he falls forward in defeat his back cover in crystal.

With that the smoke disappeared and I see Glynda with her crop raised. With one motion she causes the crystal on Yatsuhashi back to shatter and with another she repairs the floor. I roll off his back thinking I was done with this stupid initiation having between those two without an aura or sembalance. That should be more then enough right. I turn my head to the stand and I see that there s new group of people in here. Oh you got to be fucking kidding me.

* * *

 **A/N :** **That concludes Chapter 6 : Trials part 1 I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you guys think**.

 **Up next: Chapter:7 Trials part 2**


End file.
